


Stories we tell ourselves

by Fragments_And_Possibilities



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragments_And_Possibilities/pseuds/Fragments_And_Possibilities
Summary: Look, i had this idea about Vex and Percy having a threesome with Artagan but somehow i started writing this and feel into a precursor fic. So watch this space for a follow up.Also i 100% typoed Percys "cock" as "clock" at one point and it made me howl laughing so i wanted you all to know.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Stories we tell ourselves

It was something they had talked about over the years.

Vex was a flatterer, a haggler, but most of all, a hunter. She deployed all skills in her arsenal when her eyes were on a target. The winks, the smiles, hell even leaning over countertops or war tables in that way that pushed her cleavage just so…

Percy admired how ruthless she could be while never being malicious. Early on he noticed that while his wife was always going to deploy flirtation whenever she needed to, she never seemed to use it for its intended purpose. If she was dealing with the sort of individual who would eagerly jump upon such an opening, they were denied the opportunity. Instead, it seemed, Vex delighted in using her lingering, assessing glances to unsettle her opponents, to leave them flattered, but flustered – somehow warm and receptive to her suggestions. He should have known from their own beginnings that Vex’s flirtations were designed to help her secure the higher ground in any negotiation.

Somehow, it became a joke between them, snarky comments, capped off with a winning smile or waggling eyebrows

“Darling, this wine pairing is terrible. Can you do your _thing_ with the sommelier?”

“These fabric swatches are dire, maybe I should go down there and show them the kind of _service_ a real lady requires”

One late afternoon Vex was sprawled sideways across am armchair in Percys office, legs kicked over the arm. She dropped her head back with a thud, allowing her a view of Percy at his desk.

“Uuuuuuuuurgh. How can the man be so handsome, have so much power at his disposal, and be so completely unable to communicate? We know he could afford to hire someone to do it for him.”

Percy didn’t even look up from his own sheaf of papers

“Intel implies he likes to be in control. I’m amazed he’s even willing to negotiate with us to begin with, he doesn’t have many links outside his territory.”

Vex looked back at the paperwork in her hands. She read two more line before casting the pile to the floor beside her chair

“This contract is garbage; I could write a better one with my hands tied behind my back”

Percy looked up at her with a devilish smile “Darling, if we offered him you with your hands tied behind your back he’d give us his whole mining operation.”

Vex waved a hand in his direction, simulating batting Percy away even though he was out of reach.

“Don’t. I am so sick of reading about mining.”

“Time for a break then.”

Tidying away his papers into his desk drawer, Percy walked over to Vex and smiled, kissing her forehead.

“Hi.”

“Hi” she smiled. “My back hurts.”

“Well…” Percy cast an eye over her posture

Rolling her eyes, Vex moved to occupy the armchair in its intended fashion. “Happy now?”

“Ecstatic.” Percy knelt in front of her, stroking her thighs comfortingly “You know, I could offer you a back rub…”

Vex smiled brightly “Percival. Are you _flirting_ with me?”

“Always.”

He stood, holding out a hand which she accepted, allowing him to help her to her feet.

“Bedroom?”

“I was thinking you could use my chair” he said, pointing to the desk. “if you sit backwards, you can lean on it while I work.”

Percy moved to lock the office door while Vex stripped off her top and straddled the chair. When he turned back to face her he was momentarily caught by the vision. Her lower half obscured behind his desk, she could have been completely naked. He’d seen her naked before, many times, in much more compromising positions but still… and there was that smile, that knew exactly where his mind had wandered.

He smiled back as he moved to her and brushed her braid over her shoulder. His right hand continued to stroke her bare skin while his left reached into the desk draw. Bits of metal clinked against the vials organised in a small rack, and when he found the one he was looking for, he took a moment to pop the cap and sniff it. Better to make sure it was the right kind.

He placed the vial down on the desk and started to roll up his sleeves, before thinking better of it. He deftly stripped off his shirt, folding it neatly next to his wifes casually discarded… pile. Scooping up the vial, he poured some in his hands to warm it up. He watched Vex, who had sunken her body into his chair, arms draped and her cheek pressing into the soft leather, eyes closed. He couldn’t resist it.

“SONOFA…” she shrieked as the cold droplets landed on her shoulders. Percy laughed, putting the vial down and soothing her as he covered over the fresh spots of oil with that warmed in his hands.

“I’m sorry. I was beginning to think you found me as interesting as your papers.”

“Please do not remind me.” She groaned, her tone shifting from misery to something quite different as he worked the muscles under her shoulder blades.

Pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, Percy diligently focused on his job. Making Vex feel comfortable and loved was the skill he was most proud of, and he wholeheartedly focused on giving her what she needed. And selfishly, if he was enjoying the feel of her warm skin and the variety of ideas and memories that popped into his head at the feeling of her slick and pliant…

“You know” he murmured “I’m pretty sure if he saw you like this you’d fix that tricky communication problem by leaving him speechless”

“Percival” she chastised, laughing

“What? You’ve done it to me enough…” he lowered himself down onto the chair behind her, pressing his chest against her slick back “You’re damn close to doing it to me right now”

He ground himself against her ass, and she groaned, tipping her head back onto his shoulder and pressing herself flush to him

“That would be such a shame, I do love when you talk to me”

“Yes, I’ve heard you like men who are good communicators…”

She pulled away slightly to shoot him a _look_ , and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her back, muffling his smile in the crook of her neck

“Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t resist. But honestly, how could anyone?” He slipped his arms back to her waist and started sliding them up, fingers splayed and brushing the sides of her breasts before drawing her arms up. Her crossed her slender wrists, standing again behind her, before gripping them both in one hand above her head.

“Anyway, you started this. All that talk about your hands bound behind your back…” he squeezed her wrists and started to draw her up from her seated position, releasing her hands to her side but then quickly catching them and pulling them to the small of her back. He could just catch her biting her bottom lip in that way he knew so well. “It just made me think of all the wonderful things you can do to me with your hands bound.” Holding her wrists, he started to unbuckle his belt and fasten it around her wrists. He bent down to check the tightness, and narrowly dodged back to avoid her poking his nose. The noise of disappointment she made was somewhat dampened by the cheeky glance she gave him at the same time.

“Enough wiggle room I see.” He kissed her fingertips.

Standing up he guided her to turn and hop up on to the desk. He nudged in between her thighs and she leaned towards him, meeting him in a hungry kiss. Her hands bound, she hooked her legs around him and he allowed himself to slide his hands up the outside of her leather clad thighs, hands palming her ass to pull her flush against him as they kissed. Breaking the kiss he moved to unfasten her braid, gently untwining the strands.

“So, you are after a story today?”

Her eyes glittered “Only if you have a good one.”

“Nothing but the best for you, my dear.” Brushing her loose hair back over her shoulders, he stroked her back lightly while he pondered “I could tell you about all the ways seeing you sat at my desk like that made me want to kneel at your feet and service you for hours.”

“What’s new?” she snorted

“New hmm? Well how about doing it while you hold a meeting? Keeping you on your toes…” He fingers played with the waistline of her leathers and she moved, not quite a full squirm, but something that gave him the idea he was heading in the right direction. He dipped a finger below her waistband and dragged it slowly to the front “maybe you should be of service to me. On your knees in my office for me to use when I have need.” He slowly drew his finger up between her breasts “But having you so beautifully bound, it seems so selfish to hide you under my desk.” Her breath hitched, and he knew he was headed in the right direction “I could always bend you over my desk, have you put on a pretty show.“

He wrapped his hand lightly around her throat and her eyes fluttered closed, lips parting. God he loved her like this, wanton and pliant. His.

“Everyone knows what a good negotiator you are, but they don’t know the real purpose of that mouth”

He licked her bottom lip and she moaned, turning her head to chase a kiss. He squeezed her neck slightly

“Please” her voice had deepened, rasping slightly. He couldn’t stop himself kissing her again. She writhed against the table end, pushing her body in to his for friction.

“I would give you anything my love, but I know how much you want me to bend you over and fuck you across this desk. If I could do it all for you, I would. I would fill you up and fuck you in all the ways you need.” He kissed up her jawline “Alas, I am but one man, and I’m worried that would mean some kind of eldritch deal you would not approve of.”

She barked out another laugh.

“As wonderful as that sounds, no deals.” She agreed. She paused “… Percival? What is that look?”

“Oh…” He smiled “I just realised that no deals with evil beings doesn’t mean… no deals at all.”

“Percy…” she frowned “Deals with *NO* powerful beings. Evil, Good, whatever. We’ve done enough of that.”

“Darling, not that powerful. I do learn from my mistakes. But we do deals all the time.” He kissed her again “Say, let us imagine we need to agree access to an ore mine…”

“Percy.”

“Hear me out. You’ll like this story. I promise.”

Her stern frown lessened slightly, and he continued, scooping her off the desk to stand. He kissed across her shoulders, turning her around so he could check her wrists were still comfortable

“We could invite our dear, handsome miner friend to visit.”

His hands slid around her middle and began to unfasten the ties on her leathers.

“ We could hold a feast. We could drink, we could dance, you could deploy your special set of skills…”

Creating enough room, he slipped his hand down the front of her pants, teasing, not touching her where she really needed it

“We could adjourn to the office and… negotiate.” He punctuated the final word by drawing his hand back and pushing her face down onto the desk. Grabbing her waistband, he drew down her trousers exposing her fully. Unfastening his own, he quickly palmed himself to rub up against her, the heat of him brushing down across her ass before sliding past her entrance. She bucked involuntarily, and he held her down with one hand while rubbing the head of his cock over her clit.

“Fuuuuck…” she moaned as he teased her. God, he’d been hard so long, but feeling how wet his words had made her suddenly drew all his attention to that slick heat and he could feel himself throb. He tightened his hand on the base of his shaft.

“Everyone knows how clever you are, all those witty and wicked things that come out of your mouth are enough to make anyone desire to feel it on their skin.” Pulling back from her clit, he rubbed himself along her entrance. Grabbing her bound hands, he pulled her upright to rasp in her ear “Imagine what he would want to do to you after hearing the sounds you make on my cock.”

He pushed her down, rocking his hips forward slightly. Slightly deeper. Slightly deeper. Only a handful of strokes before he was fully seated and working into her in earnest. The litany of animal noises and swearing blurred as he focused on giving her what she needed, fucking her hard and rough.

God, it was always so good between them.

After a short time he eased off, wanting it to last. Covering her back with his body, he continued

“He’d know you were mine, that he could never have you. But you? I could never deny you want you want. What you need. I’d do everything in my power to give it to you.”

Vex whimpered, and he caught it – the high flush on her cheekbone as she attempted to hide her face in the desk.

“Oh darling, don’t worry. I know what you need even if you can’t say it.”

He pulled out, once again moving to tease her clit interchangeably, his dexterous fingers and the blunt heat of his cock, making her writhe.

“I know how you need more, Vex.”

The flush had risen and she was burning. God she was so, so beautiful like this.

He did not have enough hands. He reared back to his draw and pulled out a smooth pebble. He then rapidly unfastened Vex’s arms, pressing the pebble into her palm. She tipped her head back onto his shoulder to kiss his cheek, before running her hands over the runes to kick off the vibration. She leaned back over the desk, adjusted her hips, and resettled herself, pressing the pebble where she needed it. Almost immediately he could see the change, her focus on chasing that high.

He stroked her dishevelled hair out of her face, then slid his hand to fist the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her head up while he slid himself back inside her

The tight heat and vibration nearly undid him, but he would always persevere for Vex.

He fucked into her, whispering all the things he would make their guest watch him do to her. It wasn’t long before her sharp pants became a deep, guttural moan as she clenched around him. He fucked her through it, bending to kiss and bite at her back, tasting the tang of her sweat and knowing he was doing his job properly.

“Gods Vex its so hot when you come” he panted. He reached to brush her hair away from her face, but she caught his fingers and kissed them

“Then do it again” she ordered, her eyes sparkling

He brushed his fingers across her lips and she opened her mouth, sucking them in. Percy barely stifled a groan

“Greedy girl.” He lifted his hips slightly, adjusting his angle before building back to pace. Vex made a small moan of satisfaction around his fingers. “At least now I know how you want to use our friend.” He slowly slipped his fingers out of her mouth and then forced them back in. She groaned, wrapping her tongue around them in an obscene pantomime of the way she knew he loved when she sucked his cock.

Percy felt the pulse of arousal freshly swell his system.

“Fuck Vex. You have no idea how hot it would be to fuck you like this onto someone else’s cock.”

Vex pulled her head away from Percy’s hand with a shout, slamming her free hand to grip on to the table edge, arching her back as she came. Percy couldn’t hold on anymore. The pulsing clench around his length sent him over the edge and he came hard. Panting, he collapsed over Vex as she tossed the pebble on to the desk.

After a moment Vex broke the silence, her voice slightly raspy

“Can we move please?”

“Absolutely. As soon as my legs work.”

Laughing, Vex lifted her shoulder to nudge Percy out of the way. Groaning he let her up and fell into his discarded chair, Vex hopping into his lap.

“Excellent story, darling.” She smiled “I don’t know which of us enjoyed it more…” she added, looking up at him through her lashes in a decidedly faux-coy manner.

Out of the moment, Percy was caught by a wave of embarrassment “I…”

“Sssh darling. It was a fantasy. And we agree fantasy can be hot without either of us wanting it to be real.” After a moment she added, hesitantly “You know you are all I want, yes?”

“Absolutely. Same.”

“But… that doesn’t mean it isn’t fun to think about…”

“Absolutely. Same.”

“Fantastic.”

They drifted into silence, enjoying the comforting warmth of their bodies pressed together. After a while, Percy noticed Vex staring off into the middle distance. She was very quiet. Usually by now she’d be dragging him to the baths to clean up, or the kitchens for a necessary snack. He started to worry.

“Dearest, what are you thinking?”

“Hm?” Vex blinked and then caught his worried expression, her mouth dropping slightly open into a surprised ‘o’. “Oh! Oh no, I’m fine darling.” She picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles “I promise!”

“Where did you go?”

“I… i…” she exhaled heavily, fortifying herself before burying her face in his neck and admitting. “Well, I was rather caught up in crafting a story to tell you next time.”

“Vex’ahlia!” Percy exclaimed, nudging her away with a wide smile. He found it so endearing how brash and confident she could be, but she still got shy about the strangest things in their bedroom. Or, he supposed, their office. “Do tell.”

“Stop!” He tickled her side and she sprang away “PERCIVAL. I will shoot you.”

“You wouldn’t be the first person.” He deadpanned “Come on, my wonderful wife. Tell me all your perverted thoughts.”

Laughing, Vex grabbed up her clothes, and promptly destroyed Percy’s neat folding by throwing his shirt at his face

“Okay, I promise darling, I will. But first… snacks?”

“Read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, i had this idea about Vex and Percy having a threesome with Artagan but somehow i started writing this and feel into a precursor fic. So watch this space for a follow up.
> 
> Also i 100% typoed Percys "cock" as "clock" at one point and it made me howl laughing so i wanted you all to know.


End file.
